


Jealousy makes the heart aflutter

by hanekoma



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon was supposed to be on a date with Cassie, so why was he so distracted by Dick and Tim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy makes the heart aflutter

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/9244048087) picture done by [Julie](http://kaciart.tumblr.com).

'He's my best friend, he's my best friend, he's my best friend,' Kon repeated over and over. Besides, he had a girlfriend. Why was there this heat boiling up in his stomach and a dull ache in his chest?

His throat tightened as he saw Dick's hand pull off that diamond mask, exposing Tim's face. He didn't think he would react like this. Far from it. This was... jealousy, perhaps? Of course, he wasn't trying to stare. Cassie was right there beside him. His eyes kept drifting over, though. Making her repeat her words as his mind was distracted elsewhere.

His eyes snapped back to Cassie as he heard a loud sigh. He'd missed what she had said. Again. How many times was it, even? "Look, I'm sorry, I just—"

"Distracted, I know. It's obvious." Despite herself, Cassie nudged him. "Well, go over." A surprised look plastered over Kon's face as he looked at her. Before he could even respond she cut him off. "It's painfully obvious."

Kon gave her a vaguely sheepish look, apology tracing his features. "I really am s—"

Suddenly, he was stumbling forward in the direction of Nightwing and Robin. _Dick and Tim._ He glanced back at Cassie, but her look was set firm. There was no arguing with her at this. So, he sucked in a deep breath and made his way over to the damn near cuddling pair.

"Hey, Rob!" a brief pause, tone changing, "Hey, Nightwing." He didn't even mean for that hint of malice to bleed through, but it was certainly there.

To his greeting, Tim's cheeks seemed to deepen a few shades of red. Well, this was a bit of an embarrassing situation to be caught in. His jaw tightened as Dick's hand tightened on Tim's waist.

"A-Ahh." The sound that slipped out of Tim's lips shot heat through Kon. It was oddly arousing, but he felt scorn that it wasn't him extracting that sound from Tim. Instead of actually responding, Tim just opted to bury his face into Dick's shoulder.

Had Kon known this was just a ploy to make him jealous, he would have dragged Tim off that moment. Instead, all he could do was tighten his jaw. "I wouldn't suggest this in such an open area." Venom dripped from his mouth and he saw Tim's shoulders tighten.

Instead of waiting to hear what either of them had to say, he turned on his heels and grabbed Cassie's hand. "C'mon."

Except Cassie would have none of that. She wasn't going to be used as some jealousy material— especially not when she was supposed to be dating this big idiot. She jerked his hand away from his and pointed. "There. Go work it out." Without another word she took off.

When Kon turned around, he saw the slightly desperate and uncertain look that hung on Tim's face. The moment their eyes made contact, though, he pulled immediately away from the gaze and his face was back against Nightwing's shoulder.

Kon knew he couldn't get away from this encounter, or hear Hell from Cassie later. So, he slowly made his way over. What did he really want to say?

Yet again, before he could get in a word of what he wanted to say, Dick was shoving Tim all but into his arms. This not only startled him, but Tim as well, who was looking up at him with the deepest blush he had ever seen.

"Have fun, boys." Dick was waving his hand over his shoulder, shooting back one last cheshire grin at Kon before he headed off as well.

The moment Kon felt Tim starting to pull away, his arms were right around him in instinct. He could sense Tim's breathing and heartbeat speed up.

There was one thing Kon wanted to clear up first. "You and Dick aren't—"

"No," Tim cut him off sharply. It seemed like a lot of people were enjoying cutting Kon off today. "But you and Cassie are." There was a faint hint of sadness that Kon picked up from those few words.

" _She_ was the one who shoved me over, you know." Tim looked up at him with the most adorable and confused look. "She said I was obvious." Kon's forehead pressed against Tim's as he tried to search his eyes for— something. He wasn't even sure.

Tim's eyes averted downward at that, obviously trying to hide something. Kon wouldn't allow it though. His fingers curled under Tim's jaw and tipped his face up. He could feel the heat from Tim's lips and he was sure that Tim could feel the same.

There were no more words needed as they met in a feverish kiss. It was like a dam had just broken. Emotions flooded both of them, many Kon hadn't realized— or perhaps had been in denial over.

Muffled sounds escaped from both of them as their kiss lingered on. It was sloppy and untamed. Neither of them were too focused on technique as their emotions had the better of them. Arms were tangled around the other's body, groping through fabric.

Once they finally parted, a small smile curled on the edge of Tim's lips as he looked up at Kon. He was still breathing rather heavy from the prolonged kiss. "I'll have to thank Dick later."


End file.
